Nos Braços Do Sinistro
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: Um romance com tudo o que tem direito:amor,comédia,drama,etc By:Srta Almofadinhas
1. Chapter 1

Hermione estava na sede da ordem desde o inicio das férias. Divertido não estava sendo, mas ela preferia ficar lá aprendendo com os aurores do que em casa,além do que,lá ela estava mais segura,e tinha Sirius por perto.

- SANGUE RUIM!TRAIDORES DO PRÓPRIO SANGUE,LOBISOMENS!

...Apesar do tratamento "carinhoso" da mãe dele...

Hermione estava olhando para Sirius de um jeito diferente desde o início das férias,não o via mais só como amigo,passara a perceber que mesmo com todo o tempo que Sirius passara em Azkabam ele ainda era muito bonito,e gentil também...

FLASH-BACK:

- Escute aqui "mamãe" Hermione vai ficar aqui o tempo que EU quiser porque a casa é MINHA,infelizmente eu não consegui tirar a senhora daí,mas nada me impede de rasgá-la,entendeu? - Disse Sirius, com um olhar de que tinha acabado de reparar na idéia maravilhosa que tivera.

- Coma Mione,comida é o que não falta aqui,apesar de eu não garantir que Monstro não a tenha envenenado...Assim vai ficar esquelética igual a Harry. - Diz Sirius fazendo Hermione franzir a testa com o comentário sobre o elfo, mas ela resolvera não discutir esse assunto à mesa.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Desde que soubera que Harry iria chegar,Sirius estava muito empolgado,não parava quieto em canto nenhum, estava até sendo mas simpático com o Monstro(embora o elfo enfatizasse que pra ele não fazia diferença).Estava nitidamente mais alegre,voltara a ser o Sirius brincalhão do tempo dos marotos.

- Sirius o que esta acontecendo? - Pergunta um homem com a aparência velha e cansada.

- Como assim? - Responde o animago.

- Tem estado muito alegre ultimamente. - Diz Lupin.

- E isso não é bom? - Pergunta Sirius surpreso.

- É claro que é,só quero saber o motivo,sou seu melhor amigo,não posso? - Pergunta Lupin.

- Mas você já sabe o motivo! - Diz Sirius sorrindo para o lobisomem.

- Eu ACHO que sei, Sirius. - Diz ele.

- E que outro motivo seria além da chegada de Harry? - Pergunta Sirius.

- Eu não sei Sirius, é isso que eu estou perguntando. - Diz Remus olhando para Sirius como quem diz "Nós dois sabemos muito bem qual é o motivo".

- E qual outro motivo seria? - Pergunta Sirius.

- Hermione Granger - Diz Lupin,cansado de rodeios,pronuncinado cada sílaba do nome da adolescente calmamente.

- O que? - Pergunta Sirius, com uma expressão de choque e um sorrisinho incrédulo no rosto,ambos fingidos.O moreno não se decidira qual das expressões seria melhor para convencer o cara que Lupin fez, nenhuma funcionou.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando Sirius, está apaixonado por Hermione. - Diz Lupin.

- Você andou bebendo, Aluado? - Pergunta Sirius, tentando fazer com que a idéia do amigo parecesse absurda. - Só porque eu trato a Mione bem não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonado por ela... - Diz Sirius sem muita convicção.

- Sirius, você não a trata simplesmente bem- Nessa hora Sirius tenta interromper, mas Remus pela primeira vez não deixa – Sirius, eu estou falando sério!você já pensou no que pode acontecer? Você sabe quantos anos ela tem Almofadinhas? E depois você está preso aqui e ela vai ter que voltar para Hogwarts em setembro, SE ela gostasse de você o que vocês fariam contra isso tudo? - Diz Lupin, tentando trazer o amigo de volta á terra.

Sirius procurou argumentos para contradizer Lupin:"Nós enfrentaríamos,eu a protegeria,etc.",mas não achou nenhum bom o bastante,a não ser o que Lupin usara com sucesso para convencer Sirius:"SE ela gostasse dele". Odiava quando lhe traziam de volta para "realidade". Às vezes Sirius ficava pensando em como Aluado tinha ido parar na Grifinória sendo tão pessimista,ao contrário dele. Assim que Lupin achou que o tivesse convencido e foi embora o animo de Sirius voltou como se não tivesse ouvido nada (embora no fundo Lupin soubesse que seria impossível convencer Sirius,quem alguma vez tirou alguma idéia daquela cabeça dura?).Sirius era como o elemento que representava sua casa: O fogo. Uma brisa fresca podia fazê-lo diminuir, mas a ventania forte só o fazia crescer. Não desistiria de Hermione. Pelo menos não sem lutar.

Sirius era bem complexo,se contradizia o tempo todo,odiava aquelas músicas depressivas,mas quando alguma coisa dava errado não parava de ouvi-las,no normal era otimista e corajoso,sua tristeza nunca durava muito.O que geralmente faria alguém "normal" entrar em depressão durante meses, em três dias Sirius estava pronto pra outra,o que o fez pensar,por que afinal ele se apaixonara por Hermione? ela poderia ter tudo que ele JAMAIS iria querer ...ela era tão linda...tão doce,meiga,inteligente..Sirius seria capaz de TUDO por ela.

- Sirius? - Chama uma moça quando encontra a porta do quarto aberta.

- Sim? - Diz Sirius, incendiado de alegria ao reconhecer a dona daquela voz calorosa.

- Hã... Não... Não é nada, é que eu vi a porta aberta e queria saber se você estava aí. - Diz Hermione.

-Aqui e as suas ordens. - Diz Sirius sedutor.

-... Você está muito feliz por que o Harry vai vir pra cá não é?...- Pergunta Hermione, por falta de assunto.

- Estou, mas não é isso que tem me deixado tão feliz. - Diz Sirius, se levantando e indo pra perto de Hermione, deixando a longa juba negra emoldurar seu rosto enquanto a olhava com desejo.

Hermione vai chegando pra trás com medo da beleza de Sirius. Tinha medo de revelar seus sentimentos, tinha medo de deixar transparecer que tudo que queria era que Sirius a envolvesse com seus braços fortes e exigisse que ela fizesse o que tinha vontade:O tomasse pra si.

- E qual é o outro motivo... Ou os outros? - Pergunta Hermione, se embriagando com o cheiro do animago.

- Eu vou lhe mostrar. - Diz Sirius se abaixando para ficar da altura de Hermione e chegando lenta, porém ferozmente perto da boca da grifinória. Aqueles lábios sedentos...aquelas mãos indo em direção aos braços de Hermione...

Ele levanta Hermione para que os olhos dela fiquem na altura dos seus,ele ia devorar sua boca...

- Sirius, eu trouxe isso pra você, são suas roupas limpas.- Diz a senhora Weasley, com algumas caixas na altura dos olhos, impedindo-a de ver a cena. Sirius aperta os braços de Hermione com uma força descomunal devido a raiva que sentia,só não era maior do que quando fora se da conta da brutalidade e põe Hermione no chão acariciando seus braços,antes que a senhora Weasley deixasse as caixas em cima da cama e notasse a presença nervosa de Hermione no quarto.

- Ah querida, eu não tinha te visto aí. - Diz a senhora Weasley, para a garota.

- Eu...eu...já estava indo. - Diz Hermione saindo, sob a escolta do olhar de Sirius.

- OBRIGADO Molly. - Diz Sirius para a senhora Weasley.

A senhora Weasley faz um aceno de cabeça e sai do quarto.  
Hermione vai correndo ofegante em direção a seu quarto e se tranca lá.

- Sirius... - Murmura acariciando o braço e a boca quase beijada.

Hermione sente todo o corpo se aquecer, ela fecha os olhos e resolve se deitar. Nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação antes, ainda estava decidindo se era boa ou ruim,embora tivesse quase certeza de que era boa.

Sirius deita em sua cama e fica pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se a senhora Weasley não tivesse interrompido, os lábios quentes de Hermione nos seus...Sirius se enfurece e joga um vaso contra a parede fazendo um barulho enorme.

- Porque JUSTO NAQUELE MOMENTO ela tinha que interromper? - Pensa Sirius.

XXXXX

No dia seguinte todos descem pro café da manhã e Sirius se senta de frente pra Hermione e não para de olhá-la um minuto.

- Sirius está tudo bem? - Pergunta Harry.

- Hã? Está sim Harry. - Diz Sirius, reparando no olhar intrigado de todos e no rosto vermelho de Hermione que desviara o olhar.

O café termina e Hermione é a primeira a se levantar. Aliviada, ela sobe para o quarto, seguida de Rony, e logo depois que os outros saem para suas tarefas, Sirius vai atrás deles.

- Mione, o que aconteceu entre você e o Sirius? - Pergunta Rony, desconfiado.

- NADA! O QUE É QUE PODERIA TER ACONTECIDO? - Pergunta Hermione nervosa.

- Mione, eu preciso falar com você. A sós. -Diz Sirius, entrando no quarto e enfatizando o "a sós" quando avista Rony.

- O filho da senhora de Monstro quer falar com a sangue-ruim, senhora de Monstro não vai gostar disso. - Murmura o elfo.

- CALA A BOCA ELFO CRETINO!- Diz Sirius avançando para cima do elfo assustado, quando Hermione o impede.

-NÃO SIRIUS! RONY SAIA DAQUI QUE EU VOU FALAR COM SIRIUS.- Diz Hermione

- Sangue-ruim ajudar Monstro,Monstro não gostar.- Diz Monstro que vai embora quando Sirius lhe olho torto.

Rony sai contrariado e deixa os dois a sós.

- Mione eu queria falar com você.- Diz Sirius, mais calmo.

- Pode falar. - Diz Hermione sem encarar o animago.

- Eu gosto muito de você Mione,mais do que você imagina,e também não é do jeito que você imagina... -Diz Sirius fazendo Hermione olhá-lo nos olhos.  
Parte inferior do formulário


	2. Chapter 2

- Eu acho que eu não entendi...- Diz Hermione, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Eu te amo, Hermione. - Diz Sirius levantando o rosto da garota.

- Eu também gosto muito de você Sirius... -Diz Hermione fingindo não entender o que o moreno dizia.

- Porque você finge que não está entendendo? Mione eu não vou forçar você a nada,só quero que você olhe pra mim e me dê uma resposta,qualquer resposta!- Diz Sirius levantando novamente o rosto de Hermione agora manchado pelas lágrimas.

- O que você quer que eu diga?Eu também amo você...mas isso não é possível...- Diz ela.

- Por quê? O maior obstáculo era você não querer,o que nos impede agora? - Diz Sirius afobado.

- Não Sirius! Não podemos nos envolver...vai começar uma guerra lá fora...você está preso aqui e eu tenho que voltar pra Hogwarts...e tem a diferença de idade...como você acha que eles reagiriam? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Esses são seus motivos idiotas? Eu sempre achei que você fosse corajosa... Acho que o chapéu seletor mandou você pra casa errada. - Diz Sirius, se afastando de Hermione.

- Sirius, eu não quero magoar você...e nem me magoar...

- E achei também que fosse menos egoísta...

- Sirius, não me trate assim! - Pede Hermione, puxando o braço de Sirius e fazendo com que ele a encare.

- Como você quer que eu trate você? - Pergunta ele, com os olhos marejados.

- Eu não sei...

- Então quando você descobrir me avise. -Diz Sirius se afastando da garota.

Hermione derrama mais lágrimas e depois de ver que não havia mais chance de conversa ali saiu do quarto.

Sirius se da conta de que botara a garota para fora do próprio quarto e sai dali.

Enquanto desce as escadas e enxuga as lágrimas, Rony pensou Hermione,ele não tinha saído de perto do quarto.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Não...

Hermione fica em silêncio e Rony prossegue:

- Hermione seja o que for você pode me contar o que está acontecendo, eu sou seu...amigo...eu...amo você...- Diz Rony.

Hermione consegue conter a muito custo a nova enxurrada de lágrimas:

- Obrigada Rony. - Diz Hermione, abraçando o ruivo.

- De nada... - Diz Rony, esperando que Hermione finalmente contasse o que tinha acontecido.

- Bom, vamos estudar então, logo logo estaremos em Hogwarts e é bom rever a matéria.- Diz ela.

Rony suspira frustrado por Hermione não ter lhe dito nada e por ter que ir estudar, sabia que nesses casos Hermione ficava insuportável e sabia também que seria impossível arrancar alguma coisa dela enquanto estudava.

Os dias foram se passando com aquele clima ruim impregnado no ambiente e num piscar de olhos (exceto para Hermione) o dia de voltar às aulas chegou.

Todos arrumaram suas coisas e foram pra plataforma acompanhados de Sirius (em sua forma animaga), Tonks e Moody; Sirius e Hermione se despediram secamente e o trio embarcou no trem.

Harry e Rony tentaram por várias vezes iniciar uma conversa com Hermione, mas como ela sabia onde eles queriam chegar não deu brecha e logo os dois desistiram. Ela já estava menos deprimida,voltar a estudar sempre animava a garota.

Chegaram a Hogwarts e se instalaram como de costume, exceto pelo fato de agora Rony e Hermione serem monitores (e infelizmente Malfoy também),e um pouco mais adiante a desagradável surpresa:Umbridge diretora,o que contando com Malfoy (que a propósito agora era seu cão de caça)era a coisa mais desagradável que haviam presenciado em Hogwarts.

A mulher com cara de sapo e falso tom maternal fazia de tudo para tornar a vida no lugar insuportável. As únicas alegrias eram as várias tentativas de boicote ao regime Umbridge. A mais bem sucedida tinha sido a entrevista de Harry ao "Pasquim" e Umbridge ainda ajudara, proibindo que os alunos lessem o periódico do pai de Luna.

Mas, fora isso, nada de bom acontecia.

Harry passava boa parte do tempo em detenção, Rony treinando Quadribol e tentando cumprir as tarefas de monitor-chefe,e Hermione ficava cada dia mais sozinha,o que não a deixava esquecer de noite, mais solitária do que o habitual, ela escreveu uma carta para o animago.

"Querido Sirius

Em todo esse tempo não parei de pensar em você e na bobagem que eu fiz, você tinha razão, nada nos impede de sermos felizes, não podemos deixar que nada nem ninguém controle nossa vidas,

Eu amo você, eu quero você, espero que me perdoe...

Da toda sua:

Hermione Jane Granger"

Hermione não sabia se era o calor da noite ou o cansaço ou o que quer que fosse, mas sabia que jamais escreveria aquilo em sã consciência. Mas agora já mandara a carta (depois de ter um enorme trabalho pra driblar a segurança de Umbridge) e a essa altura a carta já devia estar nas mãos de Sirius. Já era tarde, o que estava feito estava feito,era melhor dormir...talvez um pouco de insanidade não fizesse mal...

E não fez mesmo, Sirius recebeu a carta e digamos que triste ele não ficou... E preparou uma bela surpresa para a senhorita Granger...

Uns dias se passaram e contrariada, Umbridge foi chamar Hermione cedo no dormitório.

-Srta Granger- Mais uma vez o falso tom materno -Esta senhorita precisa falar com você.

- Tonks?

- E aí Mione - Tonks deu uma olhada para Umbridge para que esta saísse do quarto,fôra um sacrifício entrar ali,só conseguira porque era auror,e mesmo assim Umbridge não ficara nada feliz,principalmente por ela ter pedido que tirasse as outras garotas do quarto,assim não haveria testemunhas da conversa – Contrariada, a diretora saiu e em seguida Tonks enfeitiçou o quarto com um feitiço Silenciador.

- Tonks o que aconteceu? Algum problema na ordem? - Pergunta Hermione ,conjurando uma cadeira para Tonks se sentar.

- Problema nenhum,só queria conversar com você.

- Sobre o que?

- Sirius.

-... O que você quer saber...

- Ele me mostrou a carta.

Ao ouvir isso Hermione quase tem um infarto.

- Mostrou?

- Mostrou. - Diz Tonks.

- Então...? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Ele me pediu pra vir saber se tudo aquilo era verdade,seria muito arriscado ele vir perguntar pessoalmente.

- É claro que era verdade! Ele acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? - Diz Hermione.

- Era só isso que ele precisava saber. - Diz Tonks, tirando o chapéu que usava, deixando transparecer a vasta cabeleira negra... Muito parecida com a de Sirius...

Minutos depois as mãos vão se tornando grossas, e as feições mais masculinas e depois de pouco tempo diante de uma Hermione boquiaberta aparece Sirius Black.

- Sirius?...Como... Como você? - Começa Hermione, mas Sirius a cala com um beijo ardente.

Suas mãos percorrem o corpo de Hermione,acariciam seus seios e logo a garota entra no jogo explorando o corpo do amante,em poucos minutos os beijos não se restringem mais a boca,e os dois se amam.

Continua...

N/A: Não,não é uma miragem eu atualizei mesmo,agora a próxima atualização só Deus sabe quando aparece (mas aparece)

Ajudaria muito se vocês deixassem Reviews,se tiver ruim digam o que precisa melhorar,bom...até o próximo cap

Se possível leiam minha outra fics...

Beijos:

Srta Almofadinhas  
Parte superior do formulário


	3. Chapter 3

Eles se entregam um ao outro com paixão e desejo, um desejo que ficou reprimido esse tempo todo e que agora desabrochava naquela cama.

Os dois se amaram enquanto o tempo permitiu. Sirius tinha que ir embora. Ele beijou Hermione,um beijo que dispensava qualquer explicação e abriu um frasquinho que carregava,era a poção polissuco,feita com os cabelos que ele roubara do travesseiro de Tonks sem que ela soubesse,apesar dela ter estranhado uma coisa cozinhando no quarto de Sirius por quase um mês...

Hermione já havia notado que era essa a poção - ir a biblioteca ajudava até nesses casos -embora dali a frente ela mudasse um pouco o tema da leitura...coisas mais humanas digamos...

Em pouco tempo Sirius ganhou formas mais femininas e num piscar de olhos estava idêntico a Tonks.

- Eu preciso ir embora agora, meu amor. - Diz Sirius.

- Eu sei. - Diz Hermione.

- Eu te amo. - Diz ele.

-Eu também, tome cuidado. - Diz ela.

- Tomarei, não se preocupe. - Diz Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

Hermione dá um sorriso para Sirius, que retribui.

- Quando nos veremos de novo? - Ele pergunta.

- Eu não sei... Quando as coisas estiverem mais seguras eu mando uma mensagem. - Diz Hermione.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça e terminou de se vestir (com risível dificuldade, por serem roupas de mulher),Hermione teve que ajudá-lo enquanto contia o riso.

- Como você fez pra se vestir pra vir aqui? - Perguntou.

- Só Deus sabe. - Riu Sirius.

Os dois se beijaram mais uma (duas, três...) vezes e o maroto saiu, se deparando com Umbridge com a orelha colada à porta.

A Mulher tentou responder alguma coisa, mas viu que o silêncio a defendia mais.

Sirius revirou os olhos ante a bizarrice da cena e saiu tentando disfarçar a pressa.

Hermione se vestira rápido com um feitiço, e arrumou rápido a cama antes de Umbridge entrar no quarto e para o desapontamento desta não havia nenhuma prova do "crime".

- Estou de olho na Srta,Srta Granger. - Disse Umbridge antes de sair do quarto.

XXXXXX

No meio do caminho pra Ordem, Sirius se transformou em cachorro quando percebeu que os seios de Tonks estavam murchando...

O animago havia conseguido chegar bem em casa apesar de todos os obstáculos...

Tirando Remus.

-Sirius.

- Sim? - Responde o bruxo, com o desapontamento de uma criança pega depois de uma travessura.

- Lembra-se que um dia eu perguntei o que havia entre você e Hermione?

- Lembro. - Diz Sirius tentando não se denunciar.

- Você não tem nada pra me dizer?

- Não.

- Sirius,sei que foi vê-la e sei o que fez para conseguir isso.

- Ela me ama Aluado! - Diz Sirius.

- Sirius isso é absurdo,não pode acontecer,ela não ama você, ela está com pena...

- EU NÃO INSPIRO PENA NAS PESSOAS, EU NÃO SOU VOCÊ! - Diz Sirius sem pensar.

- Tudo bem... - Diz Lupin começando a se afastar.

-Aluado, me desculpe,eu não queria dizer isso, você sabe.

- Não precisa se desculpar,eu sei que é verdade...

- Não Remus, eu não sinto pena de você, foi da boca pra fora,amigo me ouça, eu sei o que eu estou dizendo, ela me ama...

- Ahhh Sirius...você não entende,eu já passei por tudo isso,eu só não quero que você se machuque,veja meu caso com Nymphadora...

- Você se machuca por que você quer,ela ama você assim como Mione me ama!

- Já vi que não adianta tentar convencer você não é Sirius?Continua tão teimoso como nos tempos do colégio.

- Olha só quem está falando...

Lupin fez um aceno de paz para o amigo e subiu as escadas derrotado,Pouco tempo depois Sirius decidiu fazer o mesmo antes que Remus descesse com mais afirmações tolas ou que alguém mais o encontrasse e o enchesse de perguntas.

XXXXXX

Sirius estava muito feliz, fora o dia mais feliz de sua vida, nem ligou quando Monstro passou insultando-o e reclamando como sempre. Só queria se deitar e lembrar do seu dia maravilhoso,a pele de Hermione na sua,seus carinhos,seu cheiro adocicado...

Mas alguém não muito longe dali tinha outros planos...

- É uma excelente idéia Milorde,não vou desapontá-lo.

- Eu sei Bella,eu sei que não vai. - Diz Voldemort com um olhar ameaçador.

- Farei de tudo para entrar na sede da ordem Milorde,com sua permissão .- Diz Bellatrix fazendo uma última reverência a Voldemort e saindo depois do consentimento deste.

Dias depois,depois de muito esforço, Bellatrix finalmente conseguiu contato com Monstro, de um jeito tão fácil que ninguém imaginaria:ela usou o quadro da mãe de Sirius,e seu eu de pintura conseguiu falar com o elfo e fazer com que ele saísse de hora ele teria que sair mesmo,então não estaria desobedecendo seu dono,afinal ele também não falara pra ele não se encontrar com Bellatrix,embora se tivesse falado talvez a ordem fosse, digamos, entendida mal...

E para sua alegria o elfo não era tão fiel quanto deveria ao novo dono.

Durante a conversa que se seguiu, Monstro passou informações valiosas sobre o que se passava na casa,incluindo Sirius e Hermione.

E como além do quadro Bellatrix não tinha como entrar na casa,até mesmo porque fora comprovado que de sua tia ela não herdara nada,ela tinha que dar um jeito de fazer o fiel do segredo lhe deixar entrar.

E ela tinha uma ótima idéia pra conseguir isso. Bella pediu a Voldemort pra invadir a mente de Potter e enviar um sonho que com certeza O-Menino-Que-Não-Devia-Ter-Sobrevivido acreditaria:Voldemort e sua comensal favorita atacando Hogsmade.

XXXX

-Não...Não...NÃO!-Gritava Harry diante das imagens que via.

Madame Rosmerta ensangüentada no chão,os moradores de Hogsmade correndo em fuga,uns poucos resistindo inútilmente ao ataque de Voldemort e Bellatrix.

-Harry!HARRY ACORDA! - Grita Hermione.

- Hã? O ataque precisamos ir ajudar,eu preciso...

- Que ataque Harry? Você está no salão comunal,não lembra? Você dormiu enquanto fazíamos o dever. - Diz Hermione.

- Mas Hogsmade...

- Não houve nada em Hogsmade,você teve um pesadelo,eu achei que as aulas de oclumência,já estivessem sendo úteis... - Diz Hermione.

- E eu acho que realmente estão sendo,acho que eu entrei na mente de Voldemort. - Diz Harry.

- Harry isso é absurdo. - Diz Hermione.

-Não, não é,ele vai atacar Hogsmade e eu vou até lá! - Diz Harry.

-Harry, você não pode fazer isso,é muito perigoso, pode ser uma armadilha de Voldemort,e você também não tem como sair de Hogwarts! - Diz Hermione.

- Porque você nunca acredita em mim? Eu vi, ele vai atacar Hogsmade,se o sonho fosse seu você iria acreditar,não estou pedindo pra você ir comigo, eu vou sozinho assim que eu conseguir sair daqui! - Diz Harry.

- Ahh...Eu vou com você Harry...- Diz Hermione resignada.

XXX

- Agora é só esperar o peixe morder a isca. - Diz Bellatrix em meio a uma gargalhada macabra.

- Harry eu continuo achando isso absurdo. - Diz Hermione.

- Você vai ver que não é. - Diz Harry.

- Vou? - Pergunta Hermione irônica quando chegam e encontram Hogsmade na mais santa paz.

- Vai sangue-ruim,pela primeira vez eu tenho que concordar com seu amiguinho .- Diz uma voz fria atrás deles.

Os adolescentes chegam para trás e sacam suas varinhas.

- Accio.- Diz Bellatrix num rápido movimento de varinha puxando as duas varinhas para si.

Harry e Hermione acharam que iriam morrer na mesma hora,mas o que se seguiu foi um dos momentos de maior surpresa na vida dos dois:Bellatrix não lançou nenhum feitiç se agarrou ao braço de Hermione e aparatou,deixando Harry onde estava, sem encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo do garoto,o que fez Harry se sentir o mais idiota dos bruxos.

Harry ainda ficou parado ali por uns instantes, sem reação.

Continua...

N/A:Oi espero que tenham gostado deste cap

Sem mais o que falar...

Cissy Belly Black obrigado pela review

Beijos:

Srta Almofadinhas


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix desaparatou com Hermione num casarão velho e semi-destruido,um lugar úmido e sujo.

- Onde nós estamos? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Cale a boca,sangue-ruim!.- Diz Bellatrix apontando a varinha para Hermione.

Hermione obedece a ordem. Não podia fazer nada,sua varinha estava com Bellatrix,e por enquanto, achou mais prudente obedecer.  
Bellatrix enfeitiçou a garota para que ficasse paralisada,a deixou num canto da casa e saiu.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Harry,o que que foi? Você não deu uma palavra desde que chegou,o que aconteceu cara,cadê a Mione? - Pergunta Rony,assustado com o olhar vazio de Harry.

- A Mione...a Mione...foi seqüestrada.

- O QUE? HARRY É SÉRIO? VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO NÉ? - Pergunta Rony apavorado.

- Não,Lestrange a levou.

- COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER?

- EU NÃO PUDE FAZER NADA,DESCULPE SE EU NÃO SOU O HERÓI QUE VOCÊ ESPERA!-Gritou Harry.

A essa altura já havia uma roda de curiosos perto dos dois.

- TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA,SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE TÃO PARANÓICO ISSO NÃO TINHA ACONTECIDO!VOCÊ SABE O QUE PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO COM A MIONE AGORA?AH NÃO ME DESCULPE,EU ESQUECI QUE VOCÊ NÃO LIGA! - Diz Rony.

- É CLARO QUE EU ME IMPORTO COM O QUE ACONTECE COM A MIONE,SÓ QUE EU NÃO SOU MEDROSO IGUAL A VOCÊ,EU RECONHEÇO OS SINAIS DO VOLDEMORT!MAS ME DIZ,O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER PRA RESGATAR A MIONE?

- EU NÃO SEI,MAS EU NÃO VOU FICAR AÍ SENTADO OLHANDO PRA NADA! - Diz Rony saindo.

Depois de um tempo, Harry também deixa os espectadores da briga.

(S)(s2)(H)

A Lua cheia vinha se aproximando junto com a depressão de Remus. Ele tinha preparado tudo para mais uma temporada na casa dos gritos...

O lobisomem partiu mais uma vez para o exílio. Chegou antes de a noite cair,foi adentrando a casa,aquele lugar,sujo e úmido,jogou seu malão em qualquer canto e foi para a sala.

- Hermione!O que faz aqui?

- Professor Lupin eu...

Mas não houve tempo de Hermione responder,Lupin começara a ficar peludo,seus dentes aumentaram e em poucos minutos o sereno professor dava lugar a uma fera.

(S)(s2)(H)

"...Então se quiser ver sua ninfeta viva de novo,já sabe onde ir"

Era assim que terminava a carta de Bellatrix,que Monstro deixara cair "acidentalmente"perto de Sirius.

O moreno olhava para o elfo com uma expressão animalesca,Sirius rasga a carta e avança para cima do elfo tentando estrangulá-lo.

- SIRIUS PARE! O QUE ACONTECEU? - Pergunta Tonks, que descia as escadas.

Sirius atira o elfo contra a parede e mostra a carta a Tonks.

- Sirius,porque não nos contou sobre Hermione?

- Isso é importante agora? - Ele pergunta.

- Talvez não,mas eu quero que saiba que tem o meu apoio.

- Obrigado, mas temos que agir rápido agora!

- Temos que pensar bem no que nós vamos fazer... - Tenta Tonks.

- NYMPHADORA, HERMIONE PODE ESTAR SENDO TORTURADA AGORA!

- Tudo bem,eu vou com você então! - Diz Tonks.

- Vamos então,não podemos mais perder tempo! - Diz Sirius.

Os dois saem em direção à mansão abandonada.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Achei que não viesse mais. Poderíamos tomar um chá,mas pelo seu atraso acho que não vai ser possível. Mas ainda dá tempo de você ver seu amigo estraçalhar sua namoradinha. -Diz Bellatrix quando Sirius e Tonks chegam.

Lupin avançava para cima de Hermione que não podia se mover, a expressão de pânico bem estampada em seu rosto.

Sirius corre até Lupin pra tentar impedi-lo, mas é estuporado por Bellatrix.

- O que é isso primo,onde estão seus modos? Nem vai me cumprimentar? - Zomba Bellatrix.

- Eu cumprimento por ele! - Diz Tonks lançando um feitiço.

Um comensal aparece e revida o feitiço de Tonks, Sirius se levanta e a batalha começa.

Hermione assiste a tudo assustada até que o sol nasce e Lupin volta ao normal. Ele se levanta cambaleando e liberta Hermione do feitiço paralisador. Mione se levanta e ela e Lupin ajudam a combater.

Hermione combate ao lado de Sirius e Tonks e Lupin conseguem imobilizar os outros comensais.

- Vamos embora Sirius! - Grita Tonks.

- Não,ela não vai durar mais muito tempo! - Diz Sirius.

- VAMOS AGORA !- Diz Tonks apontando pra Lupin que mal conseguia ficar em pé.

Sirius concorda com a cabeça e se agarra a Hermione,Lupin e Tonks fazem a mesma coisa e os quatro aparatam.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Mione,tem certeza que está tudo bem? - Pergunta Sirius.

- Tenho. - Diz Hermione, ainda assustada.

- Você precisa descansar Mione,o quarto de Sirius ainda está arrumado,porque não vai dormir um pouco? - Diz Tonks.

- É,eu vou,obrigada gente.

- De nada. - Diz Tonks.

- Hermione...me desculpe...pelo que eu ia fazer...

- Tudo bem professor,eu sei que não ia fazer de propósito. - Diz Hermione.

A garota sobe e vai dormir. Depois de algumas trocas de olhares e carinhos com Tonks,Lupin vai dormir também.

(S)(s2)(H)

Sirius abre cuidadosamente a porta do quarto e vai até a cama,ele se abaixa e beija levemente o rosto de Hermione, que acorda.

- Sirius... - Murmura ela, sorrindo.

- Vim ver como você estava. - Diz ele.

- Estou bem,obrigada por ter ido me resgatar.

- E você acha que eu deixaria você lá? - Pergunta Sirius, indignado.

- Eu sei que não. - Diz Hermione.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você,prometa que nunca mais vai sair sem avisar.

- Eu prometo. - Diz Hermione.

Sirius beija os lábios de Hermione, ela o abraça e ele se deita junto com ela na cama, ele encosta a cabeça nos seios de Hermione e os dois adormecem.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Tem certeza de que eu não vou criar problemas, Tonks? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Absoluta, eu sou uma auror do ministério, eles não podem me impedir de entrar em Hogwarts. - Diz Tonks.

Nesse momento Sirius e Hermione trocam olhares divertidos.

- Se você tem certeza, vamos então. - Diz Hermione.

- Não vai se despedir de mim? - Pergunta Sirius.

Hermione olha envergonhada para Tonks.

- Nada que eu já não soubesse. - Diz Tonks.

Hermione ainda vermelha beija Sirius e depois sai com Tonks.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Deixe eu ver se entendi,a jovem sai sem autorização da escola,e agora a senhorita a trás de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido? - Diz Umbridge.

- Bom, é isso ou a senhora admitir que a segurança de sua direção é falha a ponto de uma adolescente de quinze anos conseguir burlá-la e admitir também para o mundo mágico que Voldemort e seus comensais voltaram,a senhora escolhe.-Diz Tonks.

Umbridge treme ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort, tenta retrucar o que Tonks diz, mas não consegue, então deixa Hermione voltar as aulas sem mais empecilhos.

Hermione se despede de Tonks e vai encontrar com Harry e Rony.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Que bom que você está bem Mione,eu fiquei muito preocupado com você. - Diz Rony depois de ouvir a história do resgate de Hermione.

- Eu também fiquei! - Diz Harry indignado com o tom acusador de Rony.

- Eu sei garotos,mas já está tudo bem,Sirius foi um ótimo herói. - Diz Hermione.

- Bom, então nós já podemos ir pro salão comunal, estou morrendo de fome. - Diz Rony.

- Pra você ver a preocupação... - Diz Harry.

- Garotos parem de brigar, eu estou bem e é isso que importa,isso e outra coisa que eu tenho pra falar... - Diz Hermione.

- E o que é, vai demorar?Porque daqui a pouco o almoço acaba.- Diz Rony.

- Vai! - Diz Hermione, irritada.

- Conta Mione, eu quero ouvir. - Diz Harry.

Rony lança um olhar feio ao moreno e Hermione começa:

- Eu e Sirius... Nós...nós...nós amamos.

- Hein? - Pergunta Harry.

-Hauahau muito engraçado Mione, agora vamos. - Diz Rony.

- É sério. - Diz Hermione.

- Hã,Mas como,ele tem idade pra ser seu pai! - Diz Rony.

- Isso não me importa, eu amo ele e ele me ama,é o que basta!. - Diz Hermione.

- Quem mais sabe disso? - Pergunta Harry.

- Bom... Eu acho que toda a ordem já sabe... - Diz Hermione.

- Bom,se vocês estão felizes... - Diz Harry, dando de ombros.

- Como é que é? Harry, eu não achei que fosse concordar com esse absurdo! - Diz Rony.

- Desculpe, quando foi que você voltou a falar comigo? - Pergunta Harry, irônico.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso,acho que a Lestrange deu alguma coisa estragada pra Hermione comer. - Diz Rony saindo.

Harry faz menção de ir atrás dele e socá-lo, mas Hermione o impede.

- Deixa,ele vai se acostumar. - Diz Hermione.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Sério que contou a eles? - Pergunta Sirius.

- Shhhh,fale baixo,Umbridge pode nos pegar,sim eu contei. - Diz Hermione para o rosto de Sirius na lareira.

- Então não precisamos mais esconder de ninguém,eu fico muito feliz. - Diz Sirius.

- Eu também fico. - Diz Hermione.

- Então quando vamos nos ver de novo? - Pergunta Sirius.

- Eu não sei. - Responde Hermione.

- Bom,eu posso preparar mais poção polissuco e... - Ia falando Sirius, quando Hermione o interrompeu:

- Não!Umbridge ia desconfiar!vamos deixar como está por enquanto. - Diz Hermione.

- Tudo bem... - Resmunga Sirius.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir dormir agora,antes que alguém apareça. - Diz Hermione.

- Já? - Protesta Sirius.

- Não se preocupe, não vou esquecê-lo nem um só minuto.

- Nem na hora das aulas? - Pergunta Sirius, brincalhão.

- Bom, só aí... - Diz Hermione.

Sirius e ela riem. Ela de despede lançando um beijo para a lareira e vai para o dormitório. Instantes depois as formas de Sirius desaparecem.

Continua...

N/A: Oiii espero que tenham gostado desse cap e que deixem reviews

Diana, valeu pela review

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas


	5. Chapter 5

Durante os longos dias em que não se viram Sirius e Hermione só conseguiam pensar um no outro porém, outra pessoa não muita amiga também fazia o mesmo;Umbridge ficara muito desconfiada com a visita de Tonks à Hermione uns dias atrás,havia algo estranho na auror,um jeito "meio masculino", por assim dizer,fora que não havia motivo aparente na visita,era bem mais fácil mandar uma carta,e Umbridge tinha que admitir que, para seu desgosto ainda não conseguia controlar muito bem o correio-coruja de Hogwarts...

Essas questões estavam martelando a cabeça da mulher com cara de sapo, até que as peças do quebra-cabeças foram se juntando...Sirius Black!  
Com certeza era ele quem havia entrado em Hogwarts graças a poção polissuco,quanta ousadia!Tendo chegado a essas conclusões, ainda era preciso provar. Se dirigiu ao ministério da magia, a fim de saber onde Tonks estava no dia da estranha visita.Não demorou muito para um funcionário confirmar que ela estava no ministério trabalhando,o dia todo...era a prova que certeza aquela ousadia não ficaria sem castigo.

(S)(s2)(H)

Mais tarde naquele dia Umbridge já tinha em mente o que fazer,a bruxa chamou Hermione a sua sala,a garota imaginou que boa coisa não deveria ser,não precisa ser muito inteligente pra imaginar isso,embora Hermione já tivesse idéia também do tema da conversa.

- Com licença. - Diz Hermione ao entrar na sala.

- Entre senhorita Granger.

Hermione entra e se senta.

- Acho que a senhorita já imagina porque foi chamada aqui. - Diz Umbridge.

- Não faço a menor idéia. - Mente Hermione.

- Mas acho que a senhorita Tonks Granger fiz uma visita muito interessante ao ministério,sabe o que descobri lá? - Pergunta a velha.

- Não senhora. - Insiste Hermione.

Umbridge já estava se irritando com as negativas de Hermione, mas prosseguiu, com o mesmo tom falsamente maternal de sempre.

- Bom, senhorita Granger,eu descobri que senhorita Tonks não esteve aqui nenhum dia nos últimos meses;sabemos então quem lhe fez aquela visita, não é querida?Por que não admite? Entregue logo aquele monstro do Black,vai ficar tudo bem criança. - Diz Umbridge.

- Senhora,lamento desapontá-la mas não sei do que a senhora está falando. - Diz Hermione.

- Muito bem senhorita Granger,se é assim que prefere,quem sabe passar algum tempo com o professor Snape a faça mudar de idéia,afinal não creio que a senhorita goste de limpar caldeirões ou dissecar sapos,agora por favor retire-se. - Diz Umbridge,mal sucedida em esconder a raiva.

Hermione sai da sala tendo certeza que a história não terminara ali.

(S)(s2)(H)

- O Senhor entendeu tudo senhor Malfoy? - Pergunta Umbridge.

- Sim, pode deixar, até amanhã a escola toda vai estar sabendo da visitinha de Sirius Black a Granger,e digamos que eu ajudarei para que as conclusões sejam as mais maldosas possíveis. - Diz Draco.

- Ótimo senhor Malfoy pode ir. - Diz Umbridge.

(S)(s2)(H)

Assim que saiu da sala de Umbridge a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Hermione foi avisar a Sirius do ocorrido,a segunda foi que isso seria impossível,porque com certeza Umbridge estaria confiscando a correspondência dos alunos,e a terceira foi que se avisasse Sirius com certeza iria correndo até Hogwarts,o que não seria bom pra ele.  
Hermione resolveu ir para a biblioteca,sempre conseguia pensar melhor ali. E também seria um bom lugar para esquecer que ficara de detenção pela primeira vez na vida,e justo com Snape...

- Amanhã vai ser um longo dia... - Pensou.

(S)(s2)(H)

Hermione acordou um pouco tarde naquele dia. Tinha até perdido o café-da-manhã,por um momento se esquecera das ameaças veladas de Umbridge e da detenção com Snape. Enfim era hora de se levantar e ir assistir as aulas,ela se arrumou e desceu pra sala comunal da Grifinória,encontrando com Harry e Rony,com caras não muito boas.

- Porque estão com essas caras? - Perguntou Hermione.

Harry ia dizer uma coisa,mas apenas deu um suspiro e fechou a cara.

- Mione eu quero me desculpar,por causa daquele negócio com o Sirius,eu vou te apoiar. - Diz Rony.

- Sério?Que bom,eu fico tão feliz! - Diz Hermione.

- Mas creio que nem todo mundo vá apoiar... - Diz Rony.

- Que todo mundo? Ninguém sabe.

Os dois garotos discordam em silêncio e Rony prossegue:

- Bom,eu não diria "Ninguém mais sabe" - Diz ele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Pergunta Hermione preocupada.

- Eu diria,a escola toda sabe. - Completa o ruivo.

- Como é que é? - Pergunta Hermione incrédula.

- O Malfoy fez questão de espalhar. - Diz Harry.

- Mas como é que ele podia saber? - Pergunta Hermione, histérica.

- Como ele podia saber eu não sei,a questão é que ele sabe,e agora a escola toda também. - Diz Rony.

- Por Merlin, o que eu faço agora? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Bom, eu não acho que você vá querer ficar se escondendo aqui o resto da vida não é... - Diz Harry.

- Nem se eu quisesse eu poderia... - Diz Hermione.

Os adolescentes se entreolham e Hermione continua:

- Bom,eu vou pra aula. - Diz Hermione, deixando a sala comunal.

(S)(s2)(H)

A morena enfrentou os odiosos comentários corajosamente durante o dia,mas não pode esconder as lágrimas depois de ouvir a tirada venenosa de Pansy Parkinson no corredor:

- Quem diria,a senhorita sabe-tudo agora é mulher de bandido,não sabia que gostava desse tipo de homem, Granger! - Disse ela.

Hermione continuou seu caminho até a sala de Snape, enxugando as lágrimas,não queria dar motivo de alegria ao professor.

- Entre. - Diz Snape depois de Hermione bater na porta.

- Com licença. - Diz ela entrando.

- Bem senhorita Granger,como a senhorita pode ver, há caldeirões e alguns sapos em cima daquela bancada,limpe os caldeirões e disseque os sapos. - Diz ele.

- Sim senhor. - Responde.

Hermione se dirigiu à bancada e começou seu trabalho,pouco tempo depois é interrompida pelo professor:

- Quando achei que não podia esperar mais nada de ruim do trio maravilha,e senhorita me vem com essa,Sirius black,o que aconteceu senhorita Granger,não achou os encrenqueiros de Hogwarts sedutores o suficiente?

Hermione se controlou para não chorar ou gritar e respondeu:

- Sirius é um homem honrado e não me arrependo de nada do que eu fiz. - Diz ela,se surpreendendo com as próprias palavras.

- É impressionante a sua prepotência em achar que o conhece. - Diz Snape.

- E quem o conhece,o senhor? - Pergunta Hermione se virando para encarar Snape.

- Bem melhor do que senhorita,um dia a máscara de herói de Black vai cair,e eu não vou lamentar pela senhorita.

- Eu não esperaria por isso. - Diz Hermione.

Snape lança um olhar assassino a Hermione e ela continua seu trabalho.

- Terminei. -Diz ela.

- Então, por favor, senhorita Granger, prive-me da sua presença desagradável. -Diz o professor.

Hermione vai se dirigindo à porta quando Snape fala:

- Senhorita Granger, não espere proteção minha, só por causa da ordem.

- Eu já disse que nunca esperei. - Diz ela saindo.

(S)(s2)(H)

Depois que saiu da sala de Snape a única coisa que Hermione queria era ir para cama e dormir até que tudo aquilo acabasse; mas estava preocupada demais para dormir, e se Sirius soubesse o que estava acontecendo? Com certeza ele não ficaria sossegado no largo Grimmauld,e Hermione temia pela segurança dele.  
Mas como mas tarde ela descobriria,é impossível esconder alguma coisa de Sirius Black. Harry achou por bem contar ao padrinho o que estava acontecendo e como Hermione imaginou, ele nem pensou em reagir com calma.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Então essa é a sua nova forma de perseguição Snape,campanha de difamação? - Pergunta Sirius assim que Snape adentra o número 12 do largo Grimmauld.

- Para sua informação Black,Granger não precisa que ninguém a difame,ela o faz por conta própria. - Diz o sonserino.

Sirius aponta a varinha pro pescoço de Snape e prossegue:

- Preste atenção Ranhoso,é bom eu não ter mais nenhuma noticia como essa,senão você vai se ver comigo,eu sei que tem dedo seu,ou a mão toda nessa história. - Diz Sirius.

Continua...

N/A: Oiiii eu sei que demorei muito pra atualizar,mas taí,a fic originalmente era pra ter dez capítulos,mas aí eu desanimei dela,e encurtei pra cinco,mas agora,me animei de novo (não tentem entender...)então ela vai voltar a ter dez caps,espero que gostem e deixem muitas reviews.

Obs. Eu sei que castiguei a Mione nesse cap,mas vai melhorar,eu prometo.

Cap dedicado a Mione G Malfoy que me lembrou que essa fic existe.

Beijos:Srta Almofadinhas.


	6. Chapter 6

- E vai fazer o que Black, me passar suas pulgas? - Provoca Snape.

- Eu acho que Sirius não vai fazer nada,a não ser que ele queira Hermione mais preocupada do que com certeza ela já está. - Diz Tonks entrando na sala e impedindo que Sirius enterrasse a varinha na garganta de Snape.

- Bom,eu vou indo,quando se tornar homem suficiente para um duelo me avise Black. - Diz Snape saindo com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

Sirius ameaça ir atrás dele, mas Tonks o impede.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa. - Diz ela

Sirius se lembra da poção polissuco que fez com os cabelos roubados do travesseiro de Tonks, e já imagina o assunto em pauta.

- Se tivesse me pedido eu os teria dado a você. - Diz Tonks.

- Sério? - Pergunta Sirius incrédulo.

- Sim.

- Achei que partilhasse da mesma opinião do Remus sobre eu e Hermione. - Diz ele.

- Hum deixa eu ver,que você é velho demais e perigoso demais pra ela? Acho que já ouvi essa história antes e não concordei muito. - Diz.

- Eu tinha esquecido disso,me sinto um idiota. - Diz ele.

- É você realmente foi um idiota,mas ainda estou disposta a ajudar.

- Obrigado. - Diz Sirius abraçando Tonks.

(S)(s2)(H)

Hermione acordou resignada no dia seguinte,afinal não poderia fugir dos comentários dos alunos,ela iria assistir as aulas normalmente dissessem o que dissessem,e assim ela fez. Parecia que estava correndo tudo bem até o meio do dia,é claro que ela recebia muitos olhares tortos mas depois dos olhares assassinos que ela,Harry e Rony lançavam ninguém estava se atrevendo a falar nada,ninguém menos Malfoy,como se já era de se esperar...

- Então todos já notamos que Granger gosta de homens famosos,primeiro foi o Potter,se bem que ele não podemos chamar muito bem de homem,depois Vitor Krum e agora o Black,não seria melhor alguém com melhor fama Granger?

- Alguém como você Malfoy? Não muito obrigada. - Responde Hermione atraindo a atenção dos estudantes que estavam passando. Em poucos segundos já havia uma multidão em torno deles...

- Calma Granger,não tenho culpa se seu bandidinho não lhe dá muita atenção. - Diz Draco.

- Acho que está fazendo confusão com a sua mãe. - Diz Hermione.

- NÃO FALE DA MINHA MÃE! - Grita Draco.

- Preste bem atenção Malfoy,porque eu não pretendo repetir,se você quer dar uma de colunista de fofocas por aí,dane-se, eu não ligo,e se pra vocês um bandido é alguém que tenta proteger aqueles que ama,então eu gosto mesmo de bandidos!

A multidão se cala e olha pra Draco,esperando uma resposta que o loiro não consegue dar.

- Agora você já pode ir lamber as botas da Umbridge. - Diz Hermione saindo,seguida de Harry e Rony,ambos muito satisfeitos.

Depois desse dia,poucos tiveram coragem de comentar mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto.

(S)(s2)(H)

Vários dias se passaram e para Sirius e Hermione a ausência um do outro estava se tornando insuportável. Depois daquela tarde em Hogwarts a única coisa que Sirius pensava em fazer era acariciar o lindo rosto de Hermione e sentir o perfume daquela juba castanha,e Hermione por sua vez não conseguia esquecer do peito arfante de Sirius sobre o seu,o suor banhando os dois corpos...

Qualquer um que pudesse ter acesso a mente dos dois e ver a profundidade daquele desejo,consideraria desumano mantê-los afastados um do outro.

Com o fim do dia,Hermione pôde finalmente ir pra cama,deitou suas costas doloridas no colchão macio e se pôs a pensar sobre os acontecimentos daqueles últimos meses,ainda não havia tido tempo nem calma pra pensar em tudo aquilo;como ela se apaixonara por Sirius Black?Não sabia dizer,o afeto simplesmente foi aumentando até que ela se desse conta de que não poderia viver mais sem ele...até prestar atenção nas aulas estava se tornando difícil!

Qualquer coisa comentada pelos professores a lembrava de Sirius, fosse uma almofada transformada em cachorro na aula de Transfiguração ou uma simples menção a um bruxo de cabelos negros na aula de História da Magia,com Sirius,Hermione havia experimentado sensações que jamais poderia ter imaginado,todos em comparação a ele eram sem graça,as regras de Hogwarts passaram a fazer menos sentido,porém as flores se tornaram mais belas,e ela já não se incomodava tanto com os olhares atravessados que recebia nos corredores de Hogwarts. Pensava "Ah se você sentissem o que estou sentindo,não se ocupariam tanto com a felicidade alheia",mas infelizmente nem todos os pensamentos eram cor-de-rosa,afinal Voldemort havia voltado,quer acreditassem,quer não.E se alguma coisa acontecesse a Sirius?Balançava freneticamente a cabeça,para afastar qualquer pensamento deste tipo.

Definitivamente Hermione nunca sentira nenhuma dessas sensações antes, e todas juntas!Era um turbilhão. Agora ela entendia as expressões abobalhadas dos apaixonados e o descaso com que eles tratavam tudo que não fosse o objeto de suas afeições. Antes de Sirius já havia gostado de Rony, mas não havia nem comparação, um minuto com Sirius valia por um mês inteiro. Mas todos esses pensamentos de felicidade se alternavam com outros mais preocupantes: Quanto tempo o amor de Sirius por ela ia durar?Com certeza ele já havia tido outras namoradas, será que ele comparava Hermione com elas?E se comparasse, quem ganhava?Esses pensamentos ciumentos davam um nó na garganta de Hermione e faziam seu coração bater disparado,em protesto,como se dissesse: " O Futuro não importa,ame-o agora e se deixe amar!"

Com o calor se apossando de seus ombros e face,Hermione se deixou levar pelo sono,com uma última resolução:"Pelo menos as lembranças serão para sempre!"

Continua...

N/A: Oiii,espero que tenham gostado deste cap,agradeço a paciência de vocês e me desculpo pela demora,se serve de desculpa eu demorei a continuar,por que eu estava meio sem inspiração e não queria escrever qualquer porcaria,esta fica é muito importante pra mim,tem várias partes auto-biográficas aí,bom é isso,reviews por favor!

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas.


	7. Chapter 7

O tempo passava lento, como um rigoroso inverno que obrigava todas as criaturas vivas à hibernarem. Meses já haviam se passado e o casal apaixonado não tinha notícias um do outro. Em tempos de guerra, parecia adequado ao amor apenas dar um passo atrás e dar lugar na primeira fila à coisas mais importantes. Mas ele ainda estava ali,presente no espetáculo da vida.

(S)(s2)(H)

Quando o sol fraco da manhã veio acordá-la,resistiu a abrir os sentir a presença dele com o olfato,o tato e até mesmo algum outro sentido desconhecido. Sabia que era em vão, mas esse já havia se tornado um hábito diário. Como que um ritual de sobrevivência. Como que uma tentativa de manter a sanidade.

O barulho dos passos das outras meninas, descendo em direção ao salão comunal, à impediu de continuar fantasiando. Um novo dia havia chegado afinal, não adiantava negar. E sim, era mais um dia sem ele.

Levantou-se e se demorou no banho, como se a água pudesse lavar todos aqueles sentimentos tristes que se haviam gravado em seu corpo. Impossível, ela sabia.

Os últimos meses haviam sido para Hermione um misto de angústia, raiva e impaciência. O passar dos dias em conta-gotas estava sendo brutal. Imaginar-se ao lado de Sirius já não lhe dava mais alento. Era só o que mantinha suas pernas caminhando, seu cérebro funcionando.

Olhou-se no espelho. Parecia cansada, pálida. Felizmente não há sofrimento que apague completamente o esplendor de uma pele jovem.

Dirigiu-se ao seu malão, procurando o uniforme de sua casa. Pegou um conjunto azul de algodão de calcinha e soutien, mas largou-o. Avistou algo mais bonito bem próximo. Um conjunto de lingerie na cor champagne, feito de cetim. Delicado e elegante. E sensual. Apesar de não haver nenhum motivo racional para tal,Hermione resolveu vesti-lo.Pôs também um par de brincos em forma de margaridas e um broche de F.A.L.E. (afinal, apesar de tudo ela não havia deixado de ser Hermione Granger).

Arrastou seus pés escada acima em direção à torre de astronomia quando uma voz familiar se fez ouvir.

- Granger.

- Professor Snape.

- Venha comigo.

- Para onde?

- Se você fosse uma boa agente saberia que primeiro se obedece depois se fazem as perguntas.

- Acontece que eu não sou uma boa agente. – Diz Hermione, se arrependendo logo depois pela insolência.

- Disso eu sempre soube, mas por hora você é o que temos. Agora cale-se e siga-me.É melhor para você não saber pra onde vamos e o que faremos,caso algo dê errado.

Hermione obedeceu. Num misto de resignação e curiosidade. Será que reencontraria Sirius? Só de pensar seu coração acelerava e sentia dificultada de respirar.

Snape fez seguir-se até a sala de Umbridge. A Velha bruxa não estava lá,mas as dezenas de pratos decorativos com milhares de gatos olhando-a já era o suficiente para fazer Hermione sentir enjôos.

Do aposento ela pôde ouvir barulho vindo do pátio. Pelo que pôde ouvir Fred e Jorge tinham aprontado mais alguma e Umbridge perdia a pose gritando com eles e tentando controlar a multidão de alunos que ria e zombava dela.

Severus olhou a cena deplorável pela janela e revirou os olhos. Seus tempos de comensal da morte tinham mais dignidade.

O chapéu seletor não tinha cogitado enviar Hermione Granger à Corvinal a troco de nada. A morena logo percebeu que aquilo havia sido armado. Contudo, não conseguia pensar em que estratégias o professor de poções poderia ter usado para convencer os gêmeos a cooperarem com ele.

Mas não havia tempo para se dedicar a esses passatempos mentais. Era hora de agir. Fazendo o quê,já não era mais relevante.

Snape jogou um pouco de pó de flu na lareira e agarrou o braço de Hermione com sua mão magra e fria.

Segundos depois eles se encontravam no Largo Grimmauld,casa 12.

(S)(s2)(H)

Ao se dar conta de onde estava Hermione ficou tão chocada que esqueceu de tirar as cinzas das vestes.

Depois de meses de dor e de saudade,ali estava,em frente a ela,como um milagre,o homem que ela amava.

Sirius a olhava com um brilho nos olhos que ela jamais havia tanto a dizer um ao outro que não sabiam por onde começ que pudessem decidir,Severus tratou de por fim ao momento romântico.

- A cena é realmente tocante mas eu não tive esse trabalho todo para ser cupido.

Tonks limpou a garganta antes de completar a fala de Snape. Por que a tarefa de dar esses recados desagradáveis sempre sobrava pra ela?

- Hermione, precisamos de ajuda. – Disse a bruxa,agora loira.

- Sim, é claro. Em que eu posso ser útil ?– Perguntou Hermione,ainda imersa em uma espécie de transe.

Tonks tomou fôlego. Sirius olhava para Hermione como uma criança se atirar em seus braços e dali não mais não teve coragem de interromper. Até o inconseqüente animago se dava conta da gravidade da situação.

- Suspeitamos que Voldemort vai invadir o ministério da magia. – Disse Tonks,cuspindo as desagradáveis palavras.

- O quê? Ele enlouqueceu? O que ele poderia querer lá? – Perguntou a morena,chocada.

- Existe no ministério da magia – Prosseguiu Tonks,com dificuldade – Uma seção destinada à profecias.

Ao ouvir isso Hermione não pode conter um risinho de escárnio.

- E há nessa seção uma profecia sobre Voldemort e Harry – Disse Tonks,alheia ao deboche de Hermione.

- Por que não chamaram Trelawney?

- Ela é um alvo muito fácil. Precisávamos de alguém menos óbvio.

- E o que eu preciso fazer? – Perguntou Hermione pressentindo a tarefa inglória.

- Parece que há uma cópia dessa profecia inscrita em runas,e felizmente nós a conseguimos.

Snape torceu os lábios com desgosto. "Nós" era muita havia se arriscado para e mais ninguém.

Tonks segurou firme os pulsos de Sirius para impedi-lo de avançar no antigo inimigo.

- Precisamos que você a traduza. – Finalizou Tonks.

Hermione estendeu a mão para pegar o saco com as pedrinhas mágicas,em sinal de aceitação da missão.

Ela perdeu seus olhos demoradamente no saquinho roxo em suas mãos como se quisesse ver por através dele,mas na verdade sua mente estava longe de tudo aquilo.

- Eu começarei agora – Disse a jovem bruxa.

Sem olhar para o moreno que mendigava sua atenção,ela pediu licença e subiu para seu quarto.

(S)(s2)(H)

Black estava tão chocado com a indiferença de Hermione que mesmo os gritos preconceituosos de sua mão não foram ouvidos.

Ele correu escada acima em disparada,num misto de raiva e preocupaçãém ousou detê-lo.

(S)(s2)(H)

Ele abriu a porta sem bater. Ela sabia que ele iria segui-la.

- Por Merlin, mas que diabos deu em voc... – Ele começou, alterado, mas foi silenciado pelos dedos delicados dela em seus lábios.

- Por favor, não. - Disse ela,atirando para longe o saco com as runas que tinha em sua outra mão. – Agora eu não quero pensar. Não quero falar. Eu só quero ser amada. – E dito isto, beijou-o com ternura e profundidade.

Com a mão que antes selava os lábios de seu amado, Hermione fechou a porta do pequeno cômodo.

Foi então que,com grande alegria,ela sentiu os dedos de Sirius irem em direção aos botões de sua ça por peça de roupa caiu,até que Hermione se mostrava só em sua pele alva e nas finas peças de cetim champagne que cobriam seu sexo e seus seios.

- Você está linda. – Disse Sirius maravilhado.

Hermione sorriu e fechou os olhos, como que num sinal de avanço para Sirius.

Quando o grande corpo do homem se posicionou sobre o dela e ela pôde sentir o roçar da pele macia dele nos seus lábios, uma lágrima quente se libertou dos olhos dela. Pela primeira vez em Deus sabia quanto tempo, era uma lágrima de felicidade.

As runas jaziam espalhadas hereticamente pelo chão. Nunca a inconseqüência e a irresponsabilidade haviam dado prazer à Hermione. A exceção desta vez.

Ela era uma grifinória, afinal.

(S)(s2)(H)

- Foi divino. – Disse o moreno,com voz cansada.

Hermione se aninhou no peito do amado e sorriu.

- Senti tanto a sua que fosse morrer. – Disse ele

- Eu achei que eu já estivesse morta. – Respondeu ela.

- Tive medo que me esquecesse. – Disse o bruxo.

Hermione -lhe a bochecha.

- Em que mundo isso seria possível? – Perguntou ela,brincalhona.

- Quando estamos sozinhos pensamos bobagens. – Justificou ele,abraçando-a forte.

- Eu sei. – Disse ela, deixando-se cair de novo no peitoral dele,ouvindo seu coração bater.

- Você está mais linda do que nunca – Disse ele.

- Você só está sendo gentil – Disse ela, corando.

Ele esticou a mão para pegar sua varinha na mesinha de cabeceira. Sem dizer nada fez aparecer no teto um lindo céu estrelado.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Em questão de segundos, todo seu rosto tinha recobrado vida.

Ela se perguntava por que ele jamais havia feito isso.

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da moça à sua frente, ele lhe segura a face e diz:

- Me faltava à inspiração.

- Vou lhe contar um segredo – Diz ela.

Ele a olha curioso e amedrontado, esperando uma má notícia.

Ela lhe acaricia os cabelos e diz:

- Você é a mais bela estrela deste céu.

O moreno fecha os olhos em pode ver seu rosto ganhar um tom deita-se sobre seus cabelos e o perfume destes os faz adormecer de vez sentindo as batidas dos corações um do outro,que palpitavam em uníssono.

(S)(s2)(H)

No dia seguinte Sirius desperta com Hermione analisando um livro de runas ao seu vestia apenas o incrível conjunto de lingerie champagne.O grifinório fechou seus olhos,e pôde senti-la com o olfato,o tato e todos os outros sentidos imagináveis. E pela primeira vez em meses ele soube que estava tudo bem.

Continua...

N/A: Oi! Acharam que eu nunca mais voltaria Né? Pois é,por um tempo eu também achei,então não as inspiração,faltou tempo,faltou os comentários novos que surgiram me deram ânimo pra finalmente tudo,consertei os erros,inseri partes que o fanfiction comeu e dei uma melhorado no estilo.O recheio dos capítulos anteriores não mudou.Não achei justo mudar nada,com respeito à minha obra e a vocês que que gostem desse novo vou terminar essa fic,não sei quando mas vou.Só posso prometer que não vai levar mais 5 anos #shameonme. Deixem reviews que assim vocês me dão estímulo pra continuar.

Obs: qual outra fic inacabada vocês querem que eu atualize primeiro? Fica a critério de você!

Srta Almofadinhas.


End file.
